Crushes Suck
by TerrierLee
Summary: Mizusawa was happy the Boys' Rhythmic Gymnastics Team was getting the recognition it deserved. He just wished his crush would stop randomly showing up to save the day. Genfic.


Mizusawa felt on top of the world. The boys' gymnastics team was gaining more members; they were getting recognition from Shoko-sensei and the girls' team. He never would have known that having fun, at rejoicing when a fellow teammate mastering the stag handstand, would warm up Shoko-sensei enough that she gave them some space in the gym. The boys' gymnastics team was slowly, slowly, climbing its way up.

The feeling didn't deter as the day ended and another began. He would tell his teammates felt the same way, Yuta voicing his excitement over lunch.

As the day came to a close, Mizusawa already in the back of the room getting his things out of his locker, a sound of someone running down the hall was heard over the chatter of the classroom, Nippori's voice ringing from the direction of the window.

"Aniki! I've come to get you!"

Wataru rose from his seat, his school bag in hand as he cheerfully agreed, "Let's practice with everything we've got!" He twisted around as he walked away from his desk, Ryosuke trailing behind him, "Hey Ryosuke, today I'll do a new-" The head of Karasumori High was cut off mid-sentence, slamming into a body hunched over.

Mizusawa pitched forward, his bag and its contents spilling onto the floor. Wataru raised a hand as his fellow teammate turned in his direction, "Sorry."

Kaneko rose from his own seat, instantly ready to berate the red-haired delinquent on what he did, "Geez. All of your movements are so sloppy." The near baldy tilted his head forward, accenting his gripe, getting right up into Wataru's face before the Yankee pushed him back, forcing the Kaneko backwards, throwing his bag to the floor.

"What do you mean by 'sloppy'? Get back here, you four-eyed monkey!"

Ryosuke grinned, leaning down to pick up Wataru's forgotten bag as Mizusawa and Yuta shared their own smiles before the two knelt down, needing no words as the two best friends began to pick up Mizusawa's things. Yuta quickly started to pile the notebooks on top of each other, as Mizusawa reached for the items closest to him, his hand already aiming for his bentou when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Mizusawa froze as a hand picked up his student ID, his vision starting to shake as he realized just whose hand that was...

He was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, plucking his ID out of Kiyama's hand, transferring the item from one hand to the other, all the while keeping his fingers enclosed around it, making sure it stay shut, his eyes never once making contact. He pocketed the ID, gulping, feeling Kiyama's eyes on him.

The awkwardness of the situation eating at his insides, Mizusawa realizing just where he was in the classroom, the bickering between Wataru and Kaneko making him momentarily forget he usually _avoided_ this part of the classroom... He looked towards the floor, where his notebooks and other stuff still lay on the floor and he knelt back down, his back now facing the other boy as he quickly began to shove his things into his bag.

He focused solely on putting his things away, avoiding Yuta's stare entirely, hoping his best friend wouldn't ask anything about his weird behavior when Tsuchiya's voice floated in from the doorway.

It was as if one bad thing happened after another, their brand new mats ruined by graffiti, and just when Mizusawa was sure his heart was safe for the rest of the day, the one person who plagued his thoughts appeared _yet again_, saving them hours of cleaning by handing over benzene disinfectant.

Mizusawa wasn't sure how much more he could take, it was hard enough keeping his crush a secret, it was hard to keep silent when the topic of Kiyama's rumors came up in the conversation, his tongue finally loosening after the other boy turned up at school with bruises that _definitely_ weren't there the previous day.

He sighed as he lay in bed, turning over and burying his head in his pillow. Oh well, it wasn't like Kiyama was going to join his club or anything. He was still safe in the boys' rhythmic gymnastics team.


End file.
